Mass Effect: Salvation War 1-4
by EnduringFighter-File2
Summary: The Council ruins things again!


Mass Effect: Salvation War 1-4  
Chapter 4-Homecoming

[About two weeks passed before the doctors decided it was time to release Shepard. During those two weeks, he was visited by all his friends again only they would come individually or two at a time. Reporters were getting antsy for an interview with the hero of the galaxy. One day during the second week a reporter disguised as a window washer tried to take a picture of Shepard and Tali together. Unfortunately for him Grunt was in the room at the time. He opened the window, grabbed the camera and crushed it. Grunt then made a "I'm going to eat you" look at the reporter who quickly got back up the side of the building. When the doctors decided it was finally time to release Shepard, the put his leg in a brace and gave him crutches and prescribed him pain killers. As they were leaving the hospital Tali just had to say it.]

-Tali: I wonder what kind of medicine they would give me if I decided to live out of my suit all the time.  
-Shepard(jokingly): Sugar pills.  
-Tali: I would die within a day.  
-Shepard: The suit protects you. So I'm ok with it.  
-Tali: Yeah, I'd just like to touch the outside world for once. This suit feels like a prison.

[The door opened to the impatient wing and flashes of light hit Shepard's eyes so hard they widened in surprise.]

-Tali: Although I'll admit the suit does have its advantages.

[Reporters swarmed Shepard before he could move.]

-Reporters: Commander Shepard. Commander Shepard...

[That seemed to be the only thing they knew how to say for what seemed like a minute. James, Hacket, Garrus and Grunt were there at the time and all came to Shepard's rescue, pushing the reporters back. Moving towards the elevator Shepard and the gang denied any interviews until after Shepard spoke with the council. Unfortunately Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani was there and she was more persistent than ever, however she was being blocked by Grunt.]

-Grunt(Angry): Back off all of you! I said back off!

[With Grunt preoccupied by other reporters, Khalisah ducked under his arm and grabbed Shepard.]

-Khalisah: Commander, you can't just brush us off like this. The galaxy needs to know what happened.

[Before Shepard could react, Grunt grabbed Khalisah and turned her around to face him.]

-Grunt(Angry): I told you to back off bitch!

[He head-butted her and she screamed as she fell. The rest of the reporters finally got the picture and backed off. Shepard and company finally made it to the elevator and the doors closed. When they got back to Shepard's apartment everyone was waiting for him to celebrate his homecoming. The Asari councilor who managed to escape the attack on the citadel with the rest of the council included. She insisted that her and Shepard talked now. So everyone gathered in the living room.]

-Asari Councilor Tevos: This is crucial Shepard. The reapers weren't destroyed they just left. The council needs to know what you did on the crucicle.

[Remembering his deal with the Catalyst Shepard knew he would have to lie. But he didn't have to lie about the whole story though.]

-Shepard: When I made it onto the citadel Admiral Anderson was waiting for me, but so was the Illusive Man. Somehow the Illusive Man was able to control us and he forced me to shoot Anderson. It didn't kill him at first but then the Illusive Man tried to finish the job. I was able to break free of his control and kill him. Only to have Anderson die right next to me.

[No one knew what to say. So Shepard continued, only now it was time to fabricate the story.]

-Shepard: After the crucible and citadel connected I was lifted up to this huge room. It sort of looked like a throne room to me. There was this VI at the end of the walkway. It told me he was the memory of a person from the very first cycle. It told me its species designed the crucible to control the reapers. It showed me how to control them so I commanded them to return to dark space, and I still control them now.

-Tali(worried): Wait you what?

-Asari Councilor: Commander are you sure?

-Shepard: The reapers stopped.

-Asari Councilor: Well, this is...this is very surprising. I must inform the rest of the council.

[She got up and began to walk towards the door.]

-Shepard: Councilor, only the council. Nobody else can know.

-Asari Councilor: Of course Shepard.

[She walked out of the apartment.]

-Tali: Why didn't you tell me you controlled the reapers?

-Shepard: I wasn't sure how to tell you.

-Javik: Commander this is perhaps the most exciting thing to come out of your cycle. You are now the most powerful organic to ever live. You could enslave everyone if you wanted to.

-Ashley(Angry): Is this all one big game to you? All I've heard you talk about it how your cycle was so much better than ours. How we are primitive. Well you can just shut the hell up now because we just did the one thing your cycle couldn't. And now Shepard is probably in more trouble than ever and all you can think about is him controlling us. How cold-hearted are you?

[She sat back in her chair.]

-Ashley: Asshole!

[Javik wanted to argue but what could he say. Ashley did have a point.]

-Shepard: Ash calm down, we're all on edged right now.

-Ashley: I'm sorry Commander. That just came out.

-Miranda: I think what you need is a spa day. It will relieve the stress. Care to join me?

-Ashley: That actually sounds pretty good.

-Miranda: Anyone else want to come. Liara, Samara, Kasumi, Tali?

-Tali: I'd rather stay with Shepard. Also it would involve me getting out of my suit so I can't.

-Shepard: If any of you want to go along then go. I'll be ok.

-Liara: If you're sure then I'll go.

-Samara: I'll go too. I'm allowed to relax at a spa so long as the employees don't try to kill me.

-Jack(sarcastically): What, no invite princess. Shit I thought we were becoming friends.

-Miranda: If you want to come along then just say so.

-Jack: Ah fuck it. I hate those ass holes anyways. Hey Tali, how about we go somewhere we can both enjoy ourselves. Shepard will be fine, he has like a dozen people covering his ass.

-Shepard: Jacks rights sweet-heart you deserve some relaxation.

-Tali: Well if you're sure, alright Jack I accept.

-Kasumi: I think I'll go have fun at the casinos.

-Shepard( Annoyed): Kasumi.

-Kasumi: Yes.

[Shepard sighs.]

-Shepard: Have a good time.

-Kasumi: Thanks get well soon.

[All the women left, except for Bakarra, Traynor and Edi.]

-Wrex: We should probably get going too. We have more expansion crap to discuss with the council.

-Bakarra: We'll come back to see you one last time before we leave Commander.

[They left as well.]

-Shepard: Traynor, you're not going to go with the rest of the ladies?

-Traynor: Oh no Commander, I don't think I'm the spa type. Unless it's your hot tub upstairs. Also I don't think I'm cut out for Jacks idea of fun. Or Kasumi's.

-Edi: Then perhaps we can find something we both enjoy Specialist Traynor. After you first heard my voice, I'm sure you've been lusting to get some alone time with me.

[There was an awkward silence as Traynor blushed and expressed embarrassment.]

-Edi: My sensors indicate that I just said something wrong.

[Traynor put her arm around Edi and they walked towards the door.]

-Traynor: I'll go with you Edi, but promise me you'll never say that again.

[The door shut behind them.]

-James: So all the women just got up and left. I'm guessing no big party this time Commander.

-Shepard: Who said that? There is a bar in the next room.

-Garrus(excited) How the hell did I forget about that!

[Everyone went into the next room and started claiming their own drinks. Shepard however was stuck on the couch.]

-Shepard: Um guys...I can't really walk...the crutches... someone put them by the fire place...I can't reach them...

[But everyone else was too busy having a good time to hear him. Shepard sighed.]

-Shepard(Annoyed): Hmm, I should of gone to the spa.


End file.
